This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The Wyoming INBRE Outreach Core oversees the statewide PUI Research Network, all K-16 programs and the newsletter and website. Support is provided to participating Wyoming Community College faculty to develop research projects on their campuses that can engage students in the process of science and potentially attract them into biomedically related degree programs. The Outreach Videoconference System was developed and is maintained in part with INBRE support and is available for use for courses, seminars, and meetings at no charge for INBRE and other biomedically related uses. Other programs focused on education and recruitment include: INBRE Transition Scholarship Program that supports outstanding community college students transferring to the University to pursue baccalaureate degrees;INBRE Transition Course Program that supports development of distance delivered courses for students across Wyoming considering pursuing additional education;INBRE Bioinformatics Summer Institute for students interested in pursuing advanced education and training in bioinformatics;and the INBRE Community College Videoconference Seminar Series which provides monthly seminars to community college faculty and students from UW, Community College and visiting scientists. In addition INBRE is developing projects focused in K-12 faculty and students that will enhance their knowledge of educational and career opportunities in biomedicine. INBRE is also interested in partnering with other UW and Community College units to support projects focused on public health and health awareness. The Core is working with other western INBRE states to develop regional opportunities for research collaborations and educational opportunities for undergraduate students and faculty.